Holt McCallany
Holt McCallany (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Creepshow 2 (1987)'' [Sam Whitemoon]: Scalped to death by the living statue of Old Chief Wood'nhead (Dan Kamin) after being dragged by his long hair through a bathroom wall (while Holt is escaping through a window having shot Dan repeatedly to no effect). *''Shakedown (1988)'' [Roadblock Officer]: Killed in a fight/shootout with Sam Elliott or Antonio Fargas' cohorts. *''Alien 3 (1992)'' [Junior]: Killed by the alien when he sacrifices himself in an effort to trap it. *''Jade (1995)'' [Bill Barrett]: Killed by David Caruso during a struggle. *''The Peacemaker (1997)'' [Mark Appleton]: Killed in an explosion (along with his cohorts) when his helicopter is shot down. *''Below (2002)'' [Loomis]: Impaled in the stomach on part of the submarine as he tries to escape by swimming to the surface. His body is later seen when Bruce Greenwood shoots him repeatedly. *''Rise: Blood Hunter (2007)'' [Rourke]: Shot in the chest with a crossbow bolt by Lucy Liu. (Thanks to Eric) *''Vantage Point (2008)'' [Agent Ron Matthews]: Killed in a fight/shootout or an explosion by Saïd Taghmaoui or his cohorts *''The Losers (2010)'' [Wade Travis]: Sliced to death by a plane's propeller after Oscar Jaenada shoots out the gas tank to the motorcycle Holt is riding, causing an explosion that sends Holt directly into the propeller. *''Hijacked'' (2012) [Rostow]: Stabbed in the chest with his own switchblade at the end of a fight with Randy Couture. *''Bullet to the Head (2013)'' [Hank Greely]: Shot in the head by Sylvester Stallone while attacking Jon Seda. *''Gangster Squad (2013)'' [Karl Lockwood]: Shot in the chest by Robert Patrick, after Michael Pena helps Robert aim his revolver, after Robert had been mortally wounded by Holt. *''Blackhat (2015)'' [Mark Jessup]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and in the leg (knocking him off his feet) during a gunfight against Ritchie Coster and his men. *''Run All Night (2015)'' [Frank]: Strangled with a hand towel by Liam Neeson at the end of a fight in a train station toilet. *''Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016)'' [Colonel Morgan]: Beaten to death with a phone by Patrick Heusinger, his body is later seen as Patrick then frames Tom Cruise for the crime. *''Monster Trucks (2016)'' [Burke]: Presumably poisoned or drowned when Creech throws his truck into a tank full off toxic chemicals he was intending for Creech's species. We last see pinned and struggling to escape from his trapped vehicle as it floods wit toxins. *''Shot Caller (2017)'' [The Beast]: Jugular vein slit by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau with a razor blade shiv during a struggle. TV Deaths *''CSI Miami: 10-7 (2005)'' [John Hagen]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head; we hear the shot from the other room when Emily Procter hears it. (Thanks to Neil) *''Criminal Minds: Distress (2007)'' [Roy Woodridge]: Shot in the back by a police sniper when he raises his gun (believing he's in a war zone); he dies shortly afterwards as Mandy Patinkin kneels by his side. Gallery 153191 std.jpg|Holt McCallany in Creepshow 2 Ted Junior Gillas.png|Holt McCallany in Alien 3 Notable Connections *Son of Michael McAloney and Julie Wilson. Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Brunettes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Actors who died in David Twohy Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Deaths in CSI: Miami Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:History Stars Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Mafia Stars Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ruben Fleischer Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Alien cast members Category:Gangster Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Ric Roman Waugh Movies Category:Netflix Stars Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Blue Bloods Cast Members